1st day
by SatanicChocolateBear
Summary: Aramis´ erster Tag bei den Musketieren, später n wenig Athos+Aramis (anime!)
1. Teil 1

Oioioi, mein Erstlingswerk ^^. Entstanden dieses Jahr im April. Also nich schlagen bitte, ich tu mein Bestes.  
  
Kurz noch der formelle Kram: Keiner der Charaktere hier gehört mir (warum eigentlich nich??) und ich verdien mir nix mit ihnen (wär ja noch schöner ^^)  
  
Grob gesagt geht's um Aramis ersten Tag bei den Musketieren (und ihr anfängliches Verhältnis zu Athos, ich kann nich anders)  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
1st day oder: Wiedersehen macht Freude  
  
  
  
"....so, damit wären die Formalitäten dann erledigt. Willkommen bei den Musketieren, Aramis!" Kapitän de Treville streckte dem zierlichen Jungen, der ihm gegenüber saß, die Hand aus. Dieser schien noch nicht ganz zu wissen, was er von der ganzen Situation halten sollte. Zögernd ergriff er die Hand des älteren Mannes und zuckte ein wenig unter dessen festen Druck zusammen. 'Na das kann ja heiter werden.....'. Schon im Vorfeld hatte er wenig angenehme Bekanntschaft mit seinen zukünftigen Kollegen gemacht. Er war aber auch zu anders. Noch nicht ganz 17 Jahre alt, weich fallendes, blondes Haar, ein Puppengesicht und zu allem Überfluß auch noch einen zierlichen Körperbau. Dazu kam auch noch, das die anderen Musketiere ausnahmslos größer waren als er. Sprüche waren schon vor Dienstantritt an der Tagesordnung, das war auch de Treville aufgefallen. "Zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit stelle ich dir einen meiner vertrauensvollsten Musketiere zur Seite, er wird sich um dich kümmern, dir Paris zeigen und dir helfen, dich einzugewöhnen. Vielleicht kommst du dann ja schon bald mit den anderen in Kontakt." -'Na toll, das hat mir gerade noch zu meinem Glück gefehlt. Ein Kindermädchen, als ob ich davon nicht schon genug gehabt hätte. Der ist wahrscheinlich auch nicht anders als diese Idioten da unten...'  
  
"Sag Athos, er kann jetzt reinkommen!" Der junge Musketier, der an der Tür gestanden hatte, nickte und verschwand. Kurz darauf betrat ein anderer das Büro des Kapitäns. Als Aramis sich umdrehte, um seinen zukünftigen Aufpasser unter die Lupe zu nehmen, weiteten sich seine Augen. Und auch Athos schien zu überlegen, woher er dieses Gesicht kannte. Er kam auf den frisch gebackenen Musketier zu, um ihn sich genauer anzusehen. Sein Blick wanderte an ihm auf und ab und schließlich kam er so dicht, dass Aramis seinen Atem spüren konnte. Er merkte wie er langsam rot wurde. ' "Du bist doch.....dass kann gar nicht sein, dass würde ja bedeuten, dass...Kapitän?" -"Hmm? Was denn? Kennt ihr euch etwa?"  
  
-"Nun, ich denke schon. Stimmt´s?" Er sah fragend zu Aramis. Dieser schien jedoch geistig völlig abwesend zu sein. 'Diese Augen...' -"Jemand zu hause?" Athos hatte sich direkt vor dem kleinen Blonden positioniert, um ihm an die Stirn zu klopfen, als selbiger gerade aus seinem Tagtraum aufwachte und erschrak. Er hatte überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, wie sich der dunkelhaarige Musketier an ihn rangeschlichen hatte. " Monsieur de Treville, könnten wir uns wohl kurz unter vier Augen unterhalten?" -"Aber sicher." Mit einem Wink zeigte der Kapitän Athos auf, den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
-"Also, wo liegt das problem bei ihm?" -"Er weiß, dass ich...naja...dass ich nicht bin wie die anderen hier.." -"Was meinst du damit??" -"Er weiß, dass ich kein Kerl bin, dass meine ich damit!" Ihre Stimme bekam einen leicht aggressiven Unterton. -"Ach hör doch auf, dass bildest du dir nur ein. Nicht einmal Athos´ Menschenkentnisse sind so gut." -"Das meine ich auch gar nicht. Wir hab uns schon vor ein paar Tagen 'kennengelernt'. Er hat mich auf der Straße ziemlich übel angerempelt und wollte mir dann auch noch eine Predigt halten, bis er dann feststellte mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Dann hat er mich erst mal lange angegafft und sich dann entschuldigt." Kapitän de Treville konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, woraufhin sich ein Fragezeichen auf Aramis´ Gesicht breitmachte. -"Warum grinsen sie?" -"Nun ja, dass ist typisch Athos. Gegenüber Mädchen immer zuvorkommend, besonders wenn sie so hübsch sind." -".....?" Schweigen. -"Aber was, wnn er es den anderen erzählt?" -"Das wird er nicht. Zum einen, weil ich ihn darum bitte und zum anderen, um sich nicht unnötig Konkurenz zu verschaffen." Wieder huschte ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht. Dann ging er zur Tür und rief Athos wieder herein. Diesmal war es an Aramis, den Gegenüber zu mustern, was Athos zwar bemerkte, aber zu ignorieren versuchte. Dies gelang ihm jedoch nicht wirklich, da er ständig dieses Paar tiefblauer Augen, das ihn schon bei ihrem ersten "Zusammentreffen" faszinierte, über seinen Körper wandern fühlte, was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich unangenehm war. Allerdings war er kaum in der Lage, den Worten des Kapiätns zu folgen, geschweige denn, etwas davon zu behalten. Seine Gedanken kreisten viel mehr um die Frage, was sie gerade von ihm denken würde. Nachfragen wäre wohl zu offensichtlich...  
  
Einige Minuten später verließen beide das Büro des Kapitäns. Gerade, als Athos die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte, rief de Treville ihn noch einmal zurück: -"Vergiss über dein persönliche Fürsorge für sie aber nicht deine eigentliche Aufgabe!" Mit hochrotem Kopf und ins Gesicht gezogenem Hut schloß Athos die Tür.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ (vorerst) Ende ~ 


	2. Teil 2

Yep, Teil 2. Athos is meiner Meiner Meinung nach ein weeeenig ooc, aber damit kann man leben denk ich. --------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaum standen die beiden auf dem Flur, kamen ihnen auch schon die ersten Musketiere entgegen. Aramis war sich sicher, zu wissen, worauf die Begegnung hinauslaufen wÃ¼rde. Und tatsÃ¤chlich, da waren sie wieder. Diese netten Kommentare. "Hat deine Mutti dir Ã¼berhaupt erlaubt, alleine durch die Stadt zu laufen?!" Schallendes GelÃ¤chter. Doch mit einem mal war alles still, ohne das Aramis wuÃŸte, warum. Als sie sich jedoch umdrehte, war es ihr mit einem mal klar. Bei dem Blick hÃ¤tte es ihr auch die Sprache verschlagen. Da stand er, der an sich schon durch sein Auftreten respekteinflÃ¶ÃŸende Musketier, mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, bei dem es einem kalt den RÃ¼cken runterlief.  
  
"Wir gehen", kam es mit einem Mal. Schon war er auf dem Weg zur Treppe. "Hey, kommst du?"  
  
-"Was?" Aramis stand noch immer wie versteinert auf der Stelle. "Klar", kam es ein wenig verwirrt.  
  
"Die haben ja ziemlich Angst vor dir...."  
  
-"Nein, so wÃ¼rde ich das nicht sagen. Eher Respekt." Er grinste. Jetzt sah er auf einmal vÃ¶llig anders aus als noch vor einer Minute. Dann Schweigen.  
  
'Komischer Typ..'  
  
"Ich heiÃŸe Ã¼brigens Athos.", schoÃŸ es aus ihm heraus, als fÃ¼hlte er sich gezwungen, etwas zu sagen.  
  
-"Ich weiÃŸ." In ihrer Stimme lag ein Hauch von Schadenfreude.  
  
"Aramis!" schallte es ihm frÃ¶hlich entgegen.  
  
-"Wirklich?"  
  
"Was, wirklich?"  
  
-"Nun ja, Aramis ist nicht wirklich ein Name fÃ¼r ein junges MÃ¤dchen, oder?" Wieder dieses Grinsen. "Also, wie heiÃŸt du?" Normalerweise hÃ¤tte Aramis an dieser Stelle sofort eingelenkt, auf keinen Fall wÃ¼rde irgend jemand ihren richtigen Namen erfahren. Doch er war etwas anderes. Er hatte irgend etwas an sich, das ihn fÃ¼r Aramis sympathisch machte, wenn sie auch noch nicht wuÃŸte was. Sie seufzte.  
  
"RenÃ©e...., RenÃ©e dÂ´Herblay."  
  
-"DÂ´Herblay?"  
  
"Ja, wieso?" Sie stutzte.  
  
-"Ach nichts...." Wieder Schweigen. So liefen sie einige Minuten nebeneinander her, das Hauptquartier hatten sie schon lÃ¤ngst hinter sich gelassen.  
  
-"Wie kommt jemand wie du auf die Idee, Musketier zu werden?" Wieder war es Athos, der das Schweigen brach.  
  
"Du stellst ziemlich gerne Fragen, oder?" Sie Ã¼berlegte, was sie sagen sollte. "Hmm...lange Geschichte.....und im Grunde geht es dich auch gar nichts an. Vielleicht erzÃ¤hl ich es dir ein andern mal." Sie versuchte, trotzig zu gucken, doch nachdem er sie wieder mit diesem unglÃ¤ubigen Blick von der Seite ansah, brach sie plÃ¶tzlich in Lachen aus.  
  
-"Was ist so lustig?"  
  
"Nichts nichts, wirklich" Aramis winkte ab, wÃ¤hrend sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie zuletzt so gelacht hatte.  
  
-"MuÃŸ ja Â´n sehr lustiges Nichts sein. Ãœbrigens, die Leute gucken schon....Falls es dich interessiert."  
  
Einige Zeit spÃ¤ter hatte sich die zierliche Blondine wieder beruhigt und war gerade dabei, sich die TrÃ¤nen aus den Augenwinkeln zu wischen. 'Nanu, gar keine Fragen mehr?'  
  
Als kÃ¶nne er Gedanken lesen, platzte Athos auch schon mit der nÃ¤chsten frage heraus: "Hast du eigentlich schon eine Wohnung?"  
  
"Nein, noch nicht. Monsieur de Treville hat gesagt, er schaut sich anch etwas fÃ¼r mich um. In der zwischenzeit kÃ¶nnte ich im GÃ¤stezimmer des Hauptquartiers schlafen."  
  
-"Hmm...du kÃ¶nntest auch bei mir schlafen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht mit jemandem wie mir das Haus zu teilen. Das kÃ¤me mir sehr entgegen, da ich ja sowieso auf dich aufpassen muÃŸ."  
  
"Du muÃŸt Ã¼berhaupt nicht auf mich aufpassen, immerhin habe ich es bis hierher geschafft, da bin ich jetzt auch nicht mehr auf Hilfe angewiesen! Was lachst du?! HÃ¶r mir gefÃ¤lligst zu, verdammt!!"  
  
-"Nana, was ist denn das fÃ¼r eine Wortwahl, junges FrÃ¤ulein. Bist ja richtig niedlich wenn du dich aufregst."  
  
"Du hast GlÃ¼ck, das ich Respekt vor alten Leuten hab, sonst hÃ¤ttest du jetzt Â´n Ding sitzen." Aramis war klar, das sie ihn damit an einem wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, sein Gesicht verriet es ihr klar und deutlich. "Aber um auf dein Angebot zurÃ¼ckzukommen, ich denke, es gibt nichts was dagegen sprechen wÃ¼rde."  
  
In Athos Wohnung angekommen, bekam Aramis groÃŸe Augen. Das, was sie dort sah, Ã¼bertraf bei weitem ihre Vorstellungen. GroÃŸe, helle RÃ¤ume, die alles andere als sparsam eingerichtet waren. 'WuÃŸte gar nicht, dass man als Musketier so gut verdient..' Als ihr Blick Ã¼ber die WÃ¤nde glitt, fielen ihr die vielen Waffen, unter anderem reich verzierte Degen sowie Pistolen, Musketen und alte Schwerter auf. Bei dem Blick inÂ´s Schlafzimmer kam ihr sofort eine Frage in den Sinn: "Wozu braucht man als allein lebender Mensch ein so groÃŸes Bett?!"  
  
-"Man weiÃŸ ja nie, wer noch kommt.", war die spontane Antwort.  
  
'Warum frag ich eigentlich?' Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und den Raum verlassen, als ihr das Wappen an der Wand auffiel. "Wem hast du das denn geklaut?"  
  
-"Geheimnis, vielleicht verrat ichs dir ja spÃ¤ter mal."  
  
"Na toll, und wann wÃ¤re dieses spÃ¤ter?"  
  
-"Wer weiÃŸ... Ach Ã¼brigens, ich treffe mich heute abend mit einem Freund von mir, hast du Lust mitzukommen? Wir gehen Â´n bischen was trinken."  
  
'Ein bischen was, ja? Na das glaub ich jetzt irgendwie nicht.' "Klar. Ist der wie du?" -'Hoffentlich nicht...'  
  
-"Ich denke nicht. Ausser dem Musketiersdasein, Wein und Weibern haben wir eingeltich wenig gemein."  
  
"Weiber, soso.... Auch Musketier sagst du?! Kenne ich ihn?"  
  
-"Das glaube ich nicht. Er hatte die letzten Tage frei. Aber es kann sein, dass du ihn schon mal in paris hast rumlaufen sehn. Porthos kann man schlieÃŸlich kaum Ã¼bersehen. Jetzt guck nicht so verdattert, du wirst schon noch merken, was ich meine. Willst du vorher noch Â´ne Kleinigkeit esse, oder bestellst du dir nachher was?"  
  
"Wenn du zahlst, gerne!" Diesmal war es an ihr, zu grinsen.  
  
"Meine GÃ¼te, du gewÃ¶hnst dir ja schnell was an. Ich denke, du wirst dich ziemlich schnell einleben. Sollte mich jedenfalls wundern wenn nicht."  
  
Eine halbe Stunde spÃ¤ter waren sie auf dem Weg zur Stammkneipe der Musketiere, um sich dort mit porthos zu treffen.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Ende der 1. Fortsetzung~ 


	3. Teil 3

Der letzte Teil  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Da waren sie also. Die wahrscheinlich Ã¼belste Spelunke in ganz Paris und Aramis stand mitten drin. 'Sehr gepflegte AthmosphÃ¤re....' Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie da war wo sie war. Die Luft schien fÃ¶rmlich zu stehen, es roch nach SchweiÃŸ und Alkohol, schlimmer noch, billigem Fusel.  
  
"Ist ja ziemlich gemÃ¼tlich hier." Die Ironie, die in diesem Satz mitschwang, hÃ¤tte wÃ¤hrscheinlich selbst ein Tauber wahrgenommen. Athos schien es allerdings wenig zu stÃ¶ren.  
  
-"Du gewÃ¶hnst dich schon dran. Folge mir einfach!"  
  
Er bewegte sich gezielt auf eine dunkle Ecke der Stube zu, in der schon eine riesenhafte Gestalt auf ihn gewartet zu haben schien. PlÃ¶tzlich erhebte sich besagte Gestalt und fiel Athos beinahe um den Hals. Doch plÃ¶tzlich stutze er.  
  
-"GehÃ¶rt der Kleine da zu dir?" Er deutete fragend auf Aramis, die ein wenig eingeschÃ¼chtert mit genÃ¼gend Sicherheitsabstand stehengeblieben war.  
  
Athos muÃŸte lachen.  
  
-"Jep, der gehÃ¶rt zu mir. Porthos, darf ich dir deinen neuen Kollegen vorstellen? Aramis."  
  
-"Wie...Kollege....du willst mir doch nicht weiÃŸmachen wollen, dass dieses kleine zerbrechliche Ding Musketier ist? Netter Versuch mein Lieber, aber darauf fall ich nun wirklich nicht rein. Also Blondie, wieviel hat er dir bezahlt?"  
  
'Blondie??? Hat der grad Blondie gesagt??' Sie lief rot an, bis plÃ¶tzlich: "Dir werd ich helfen, so mit mir zu reden. Sag noch ein mal Blondie zu mir und....und...."  
  
-"Und was? Holst du dann deinen groÃŸen Bruder?"  
  
Das war zuviel. Bevor er noch irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte Porthos AramisÂ´ Faust im Magen.  
  
-"Der saÃŸ..." Athos fehlten, wie allen anderen Anwesend im Grunde genommen auch, die Worte. Das hÃ¤tte er ihr nicht zugetraut. WÃ¤hrend Porthos noch nach Luft schnappte, beruhigte sich das "Blondie" gerade wieder. Doch die Genugtuung war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. 'Schon meine Tante sagte immer: "Reize niemals eine Frau!"'  
  
-" Ich....ich..nehm.. alles zurÃ¼ck. Was fÃ¼r ein Schlag. Wenn du so trinkst wie du zuschlÃ¤gst werden wir uns gut verstehen." Sein Lachen hallte durch den gesamten Raum.  
  
Und tatsÃ¤chlich, Aramis bewies sich als Ã¤uÃŸert trinkfest. WÃ¤hrend sie tranken, gaben Athos und Porthos dem Neuling einige RatschlÃ¤ge, wie man sich zum Beispiel gegenÃ¼ber den Wachen des Kardinals zu verhalten hat.  
  
-"Bevor du ihnen eine in die Fresse haust, ist es Sitte, sich noch einmal zu bekreuzigen."  
  
-"Porthos bitte!"  
  
-"Na was, sonst halten die einen noch fÃ¼r Ketzer, GotteslÃ¤sterer. Du weiÃŸt wie die sind..."  
  
Wichtige Dinge, vor allem Frauen betreffend, durften natÃ¼rlich auch nicht fehlen. Und schlieÃŸlich hatte sie es hier mit Experten zu tun:  
  
-"Du muÃŸt den Frauen hier zeigen, was sie wollen. Ich weiÃŸ ja nicht, wie die Weiber bei dir zu Hause sind, aber die hier mÃ¼ÃŸen zu ihrem GlÃ¼ck gezwungen werden. Du bist Musketier, also kanst du dir aussuchen, mit welcher du dich gerade vergnÃ¼gen willst..."  
  
Oder wie ein Duell zu verlaufen hat:  
  
-"Prinzipiell gilt: Keine Duelle. Also, wenn du einem RotkÃ¤ppchen, also einem von Richelieus Leuten, begegnest, vergewissere dich, dass a -keiner zuguckt oder b -es so aussieht, als wenn es ein notwendiges Ãœbel ist."  
  
-"Porthos, Porthos, Porthos", war alles, was Athos dazu noch einfiel. Er wÃ¼rde es Aramis wohl noch einmal ernsthaft erklÃ¤ren mÃ¼ssen. Momentan allerdings lies er den HÃ¼nen erst mal machen, da sein SchÃ¼tzling sichtlich SpaÃŸ an dessen AusfÃ¼hrungen hatte. 'Die ist ja noch niedlicher, wenn sie lacht.' Er bemerkte nicht, wie seine Gedanken langsam abschweiften.  
  
...............  
  
Mit einem mal sah er sie wieder vor sich, doch jetzt befanden sie sich nicht in der alten Kneipe, sondern in seiner Wohnung. Doch es war nicht nur einfach seine Wohnung....nein...es war noch viel besser als das. Sie befand sich direkt in seinem Schlafzimmer, in seinem Bett. Er ging langsam auf sie zu, um sie nicht zu wecken. Ihr Nachthemd war leicht verrutscht, so dass er ihre weiÃŸen Schultern sehen konnte. Um ihren Hals hatte sich eine blonde Locke gelegt. Er wollte sie ihr gerade zurÃ¼ckstreifen, als ihre Lippen sich wieder zu diesem mÃ¤dchenhaften und doch sinnlichen LÃ¤cheln formten. Er muÃŸte sie wohl gekitzelt haben.  
  
Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr herunter.....  
  
...............  
  
-"Athos?! Hey!" Porthos schÃ¼ttelte erbarmungslos an seinem Freund, welcher nur langsam wieder zu sich kam. -"SchlÃ¤fst du immer im Sitzen?"  
  
Wahrscheinlich war das von Athos gemurmelte "Arschloch" zu leise, um von Porthos gehÃ¶rt zu werden. Das war wohl auch sein GlÃ¼ck, da dieser recht ungehalten auf solche Bemerkungen reagierte.  
  
-"Hey Aramis, wo wohnst du eigentlich?"  
  
'Meine GÃ¼te, wird der denn niemals mÃ¼de? Der kann ja noch mehr fragen als Athos...' "Ich wohne vorrÃ¼bergehend bei Athos", kam es nach kurzem ZÃ¶gern, "bis ich etwas eigenes gefunden hab."  
  
-"Aha, na sonst hÃ¤ttest du ja zur Not noch bei mir schlafen kÃ¶nnen."  
  
Bei diesem Satz war Athos auf einmal wieder hellwach. -'Soweit kommtÂ´s noch!'  
  
-"Nichts gegen dich Porthos, aber das wirst du dem armen Jungen doch nicht antun wollen, oder? Da kriegt er doch kein Auge zu." Er grinste.  
  
-"Wie meinen?"  
  
-"Du weiÃŸt genau, was ich meine. Du schnarchst fÃ¼r die ganze Kompanie, dass kann man ja nun wirklich niemandem zumuten. Schon gar nicht ihm, wo er schon genug StreÃŸ hat."  
  
Porthos sah ihn mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an. -"Das nehmÂ´ ich persÃ¶hnlich..."  
  
-"Na von mir aus. Also ich bin jedenfalls mÃ¼de und werde jetzt verschwinden. Kommst du mit oder soll ich die TÃ¼r nachher auflassen?" Er blickte auf Aramis.  
  
-"Tz, eingeschlafen, einfach so. Ein Gesicht wie ein MÃ¤dchen..... wenn ich nicht wÃ¼ÃŸte, dass er ordentlich was in den Armen hat, wÃ¼rde ich sagen...."  
  
"Sag es lieber nicht, sonst fÃ¤ngst du dir gleich noch eine." Ohne das die beiden Musketiere es bemerkt hatten, war ihr junger Freund aufgewacht.  
  
"Willst du schon los?"  
  
-"Schon? Wenn ich micht verzÃ¤hlt habe und die Nachtwache nicht zu frÃ¼h ist, ist es schon nach Mitternacht. Du muÃŸt morgen frÃ¼h raus, denk dran. Und ausserdem kannst du doch kaum noch deine Augen offenhalten. Also komm schon, geb dir einen Ruck und steh auf. Aber wehe du schlÃ¤fst mir beim Gehen ein. VorwÃ¤rts."  
  
Vor der KneipentÃ¼r trennten sich ihre Wege fÃ¼r diese Nacht, doch hier sollten sie sich noch Ã¶fter treffen, in der Taverne "Zur alten Jungfer".  
  
  
  
Ende (mehr oder weniger) 


End file.
